


纯情房客俏房东

by SGYY



Series: 纯情房客俏房东 [2]
Category: all腾
Genre: M/M, 艾沈 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGYY/pseuds/SGYY
Summary: （01）





	纯情房客俏房东

**Author's Note:**

> 本文全靠本人脑补，全文很甜，不知道会写几篇，尽量多写几篇。希望大家看得开心

一个休闲打扮，背着黑色双肩包的男孩正在询问着来往的路人，他拦住一个中年男子问道：“你好，请问这附近有房子出租吗？”“这里应该没有，不过你可以去那前面看看。”男人转过身，伸手指向左手边的大道。“好嘞，谢谢哥。”男孩提了提双肩包，往男人指的方向走去。  
男孩越走越觉得不大对劲，“是这吗？”看着眼前一栋栋的别墅，男孩心里不免感到疑惑。男孩走到一栋别墅前停了下来，他看了看周围，这些豪华的别墅，即使真的要出租，自己肯定也是租不起的。男孩正准备离开，身后传来一个低沉又有磁性的声音：“您是来找房子的吗？”男孩转过头，看到一个穿着蓝色格子衬衫的男士，个子高高的，很儒雅，手上拎着菜，但是量不多，看来像是一个人生活。“是啊，可看起来这儿的房子我都租不起，况且，这里有房子出租吗？”“这当然有了，而且一定是你租得起的，跟我来吧！”听到是来找房子的，男士立马眉飞色舞起来，便邀请男孩一同去他家看看。  
在等待男士开门的同时，男孩仰起头看了看这栋别墅，和前面的几栋别墅一样，很大很豪华，但是别墅外墙主色调是洁白的，没有其他的颜色搭配，朴素淡雅，让男孩有种莫名的亲切感。“别看了，快进来坐吧。”男孩缓过神，男士已经在门里面招呼他了。“来了！”男孩扶了扶书包，跟着男士进去了。  
屋子内的装饰很淡雅，虽然家里的东西多，但都打理得井井有条。“去楼上吧，那里风景不错。”男士交代男孩先去楼上，自己则去准备茶点。上了楼，男孩环顾着周围，盆栽点缀着偌大的房间，落地窗代替了一面墙，阳光洒满整个楼层，放眼望去是一片平静的湖，整体的风景令人心旷神怡。“怎么在这傻站着？”男孩发呆的间隙，男士已经端着茶点上楼了。“我觉得这里风景不错。”男孩一本正经地回答。看着男孩认真的表情，男士忍不住轻笑了一声，微笑地看着男孩说：“楼上的风景更好。”接着转身上楼了。男孩愣了一下，急急忙忙地跟上了。  
原来男士说的楼上是露天阳台，风景确实是最好的。天台很宽敞，上面有一个优雅的双人秋千，秋千后面是一个小花园，花园设计得很漂亮，旁边还有一副桌椅，放眼望去，有山有水有高楼。  
“坐吧。”男士招呼男孩，“一路上光想着赶快带你来看房子，都忘了问你叫什么。”看到男孩似乎还没反应过来，男士先开口介绍了自己：“我叫艾伦，是这的主人，你叫什么。”男孩愣了一下回答道：“我叫沈腾。”“几岁了，现在在读书吗？”“啊，我二十一了，今年刚毕业，现在一家公司在工作。”“你爸妈呢，没在你身边吗？”艾伦觉得奇怪，现在正值暑假，按理说这个时候毕业生一般都在老家待着，刚毕业就出来找工作租房子，父母在外地难道也不回去看看吗？“我跟父母决裂了，因为我和他们期望的不一样，我不喜欢女孩。”沈腾低着头，刚才还闪着光芒的眼神一下就暗淡了。艾伦看着他令人心疼的神态，有点手足无措，想转移一下话题，接着问道：“那你准备租多大的房子？”沈腾听到这句话，一下来了兴致：“多大的不要求，住得下就好，房租最好不要超过五百，嗯，就这样。”“这么简单？”“嗯。”“那你看我这如何？”艾伦看着沈腾迟疑的眼神，问道：“怎么？不满意？”“哪里能啊，你这太豪华了，住是肯定能住，但是我租不起啊。”沈腾一脸委屈地说道。“没关系，我就收你五百，水电费不跟你算，嗯...我没什么时间煮饭，老吃外面的东西也不健康，你就给我煮煮饭，有空的话顺便帮我修剪修剪花草就好，这样行吧？”这幸福也来得太突然了，高兴得沈腾捂着嘴傻笑，眼睛都不知道该往哪看才能掩盖住自己欣喜的心情。“好！就这样决定了，不能反悔啊！”“好。”艾伦看沈腾开心的表情，自己也跟着笑起来。  
艾伦带沈腾去学校搬行李，看到收拾好的行李，艾伦着实是吓了一跳，忍不住嫌弃到：“你一个人东西怎么能这么多啊！”“一些书，一些穿的用的，不多。”“不多？！不多能有五六箱这么大箱的？！”艾伦拆开箱子翻了翻，觉得都是些普通的衣服裤子，鞋子也没几双像样的。“哥给你做主，留下你的电脑，耳机那些有点价值的设备，衣服裤子鞋子就不要了，我明天带你去买新的。舍得吧？”“当然！”沈腾巴不得这些可以换新的，主要是没钱，现在有人愿意帮忙，说什么都要答应。艾伦心想，这小子还真是不客气啊。他宠溺地看着沈腾，没办法，谁让自己看到他的第一眼就喜欢呢。


End file.
